OC 2019 Freinet Atheneum De Wingerd
by MisteryBookV
Summary: Trying to boycott someone


Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Manon Lambert & Margot Poncelet

"Losgeslagen Mina's die hun BH's verbranden"

Een onderzoek rond de noodzakelijkheid van feminisme in de moderne wereld.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

1

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

2

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Voorwoord/Thema Volgens vele mensen is feminisme op zijn eindpunt gebotst, omdat in westerse

landen vrouwen ongeveer gelijk staan aan de man, "het superieure geslacht". Tegenwoordig worden er zelfs organisaties opgericht die strijden voor het behoud van de rechten van de man.

In veel derde wereldlanden en sommige westerse landen, merk je de grote kloof tussen de gelijkheid van man en vrouw nog heel goed. Vrouwen krijgen niet hetzelfde betaald voor dezelfde job als een man. Vrouwen worden 'slet' of 'hoer' genoemd, terwijl een man geprezen wordt voor zijn veroveringen over de hele wereld. Vrouwen rijzen moeilijker naar hogere posities binnen hun carrières dan mannen, ook wel bekend als 'het glazen plafond' fenomeen.

Wij kozen om in onze Onderzoekscompetentie onderzoek te doen naar de noodzakelijkheid van feminisme volgens de mensen. We willen meerdere enquêtes afnemen en leren uit het perspectief van alle partijen. We willen ondervinden of feminisme nog steeds een grote invloed heeft op onze samenleving en of het niet soms over- of onderschat wordt. We willen ook ondervinden of de vele misvattingen rond het onderwerp feminisme bijdragen aan de ideeën over de noodzakelijkheid van het feminisme.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

3

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Inhoudstafel

Voorwoord/Thema 3

Inhoudstafel 4

1\. Abstract: 6

2\. Situering 7 2.1. Definitie feminisme 7 2.2. Literatuurstudie 8

2.2.1. Het taboe rond feminisme 8 2.2.2. Mannen tegen het feminisme 10 2.2.3. Bestaat gelijkheid? 11 2.2.4. Niet alle vrouwen zijn voor het feminisme 12 2.2.5. "80 verkracht per dag, #MeToo" 13 2.2.6. Een analyse van Antifeministische reacties op Tumblr 14 2.2.7. Wat is het Postfeminisme? 19 2.2.8 'Het feminisme van vandaag' 20

3\. Onderzoeksvraag 24 3.1. Vraagstelling 24 3.2. Probleemstelling 24

4\. Hypothese 25

5\. Methodologie 26

6\. Onderzoeksverloop 27 6.1. Geslacht 27 6.2. Leeftijd 28 6.3. Ben jij een feminist? 30 6.4. Weet jij wat feminisme is? 31 6.5. Meningsvragen 32 6.6. Heeft het woord 'feminisme' een positieve of een negatieve connotatie? 37 6.7. Semantisch differentiaal 38 6.8. Meningsvragen 48 6.9. Ben jij een feminist? Definitief antwoord 60

7\. Algemene Conclusie 61

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

4

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

8\. Bibliografie 62 8.1. Online Artikelen 62 8.2. Boeken 65 8.3. Websites 65 8.4. Informatieve video's 65

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

5

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

1\. Abstract Voor onze onderzoekscompetentie hebben wij een onderzoek gedaan naar de

opvattingen rond feminisme in onze hedendaagse samenleving in Vlaanderen. Wij hebben ons onderzoek gedaan in de leeftijdscategorie jongvolwassenen (15 tot en met 25 jaar oud).

Om ons onderzoek te doen hebben wij een enquête afgenomen bij 461 individuen via sociale media en benadering op openbare plaatsen. Jammer genoeg is onze ratio man-vrouw niet in proportie met elkaar.

Onze enquête ging voornamelijk over de vooroordelen en gedachten die mensen over het feminisme hebben, hierbij vroegen we hen ook of ze zelf een feminist waren. Deze vraag hebben we hen 2 keer gesteld om het verschil te kunnen zien tussen hoe de mensen er voor de enquête te hebben ingevuld en na de enquête te hebben ingevuld over nadachten.

Wij hebben in ons onderzoek het verschil gemaakt tussen hoe mannen en hoe vrouwen erover nadenken en we hebben hierin weldegelijk een verschil gezien, hoewel niet altijd even groot.

Het verschil is wel duidelijk zichtbaar in het identificeren van zichzelf als feminist, hierbij zijn er opvallend veel meer vrouwen die zichzelf identificeren als feminist, dan mannen. Mannen zijn eerder geneigd om zichzelf geen feminist te noemen.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

6

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

2\. Situering

2.1. Definitie feminisme "Feminisme is per definitie de overtuiging dat mannen en vrouwen gelijke rechten

en kansen zouden moeten hebben. Het is de theorie van politieke, economische en sociale gelijkheid van de geslachten." - Emma Watson, 2014

Emma Watson is een hedendaags autoritair persoon als het gaat om het feminisme. Ze is ambassadeur van de Verenigde Naties organisatie HeForShe die strijdt voor gelijke rechten.

De definitie van Emma Watson is de visie die wordt gebruikt bij het feminisme van de derde (of volgens sommigen vierde) golf, het feminisme dat tegenwoordig gebruikt wordt. Dit is dan ook de visie die wij willen gebruiken in ons onderzoek. De derde feministische golf zet zich af van de andere golven om hun individualiteit te benadrukken en volgt niet alle regels van het originele feminisme met het idee dat ze het feminisme zelf willen invullen met eigen idealen.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

7

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

2.2. Literatuurstudie

2.2.1. Het taboe rond feminisme 1

"He - and if there is a God, I am convinced he is a he, because no woman could or would ever fuck things up this badly."

― George Carlin

In de inleiding werd reeds gesproken over het de tegenstanders van het

feminisme en het verschil tussen man en vrouw, maar daarvoor moeten we nadenken over het principe van feminisme zelf en waarom het nog steeds een taboe is.

Sinds het begin van het feminisme rond 1850 is er altijd een misvatting geweest rond feminisme. Veel mannen dachten, en sommigen doen dat nog altijd, dat feminisme een strijd om macht is. Feminisme is geen strijd om macht, het is een strijd om gelijkheid.

Jammer genoeg bestaat er nog altijd een taboe rond het woord 'feminisme' zelf. Er zijn heel veel negatieve connotaties aan het woord en daardoor identificeren veel mensen zich niet als feminist.

Sommigen identificeren zich meer als postfeminist, om het negatieve feminisme tegen te gaan. Postfeministen geloven alle taboes rond het feminisme waardoor ze een negatief beeld van het feminisme hebben en tegen het feminisme zijn.

1Anderson K.J. (2015). Modern Misogyny

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

8

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

9

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

2.2.2. Mannen tegen het feminisme 2

62% van de europese bevolking weet niet wat het woord feminisme betekent, want feminisme betekent alles en niks op hetzelfde moment. Tegenwoordig kan je in allerlei winkels zoals Bershka, Forever 21 en Urban outfitters T-shirts en andere merchandise items kopen met de zogenaamde definitie van Feminisme erop.

"The future is female," is een van deze bekende citaten. Volgens vele personen suggereert dit dat de vrouw over de man zou willen heersen.

Vele jongens en mannen voelen zich aangevallen door het recente #MeToo fenomeen. Meerdere kranten plaatsen tegenwoordig opiniestukken over hoe moeilijk het is om in de samenleving van vandaag een blanke man van middelbare leeftijd te zijn. "Blank zijn is geen geschenk", klaagde een professor enkele weken geleden in De Standaard.

Volgens sommige sociale medianetwerken is er een oorlog tegen mannen, door feministen die mannen in een slecht light willen zetten. De titels op boze blogs en Amerikaanse, rechtse nieuwssites gillen; "De beweging #MeToo is de teloorgang van mannen!"

Mannen hebben het heel zwaar, lijkt het. Maar laten we naar de cijfers kijken. 93% van alle CEO's in de wereld zijn mannen. Ongeveer 94% van alle staatsleiders 3 4

zijn mannen. Vandaag de dag hebben we 20 vrouwen die het staatshoofd of hoofd van de regering zijn, dat is slechts 6,3% van het totale aantal internationale leiders. Alle grote religieuze leiders zijn mannen. 76% van alle mensen zichtbaar in de media en 85% van alle protagonisten in films zijn mannen. Mannen vormen 50,41% (2013) van 5

de wereldbevolking, maar bezitten meer dan 80% van al het land.

Over het algemeen hebben mannen het daarom niet zo slecht. Dat betekent niet dat alle mannen een goed leven hebben. Mannen zijn oververtegenwoordigd in statistieken over zelfmoord en depressie en ervaren vaak de gevolgen van 'de glazen vloer' in tegenstelling tot het glazen plafond. Toch leven we in een maatschappij waarin mannen regels stellen en oververtegenwoordigd zijn in belangrijke posities.

2 van Kessel A. (2015). Zijn vrouwen en mannen inmiddels gelijk? Geraadpleegd op 8 november 2018, https/www.nemokennislink.nl/publicaties/zijn-vrouwen-en-mannen-inmiddels-gelijk/ 3 Woman in international politics. (2018). 2018, women and political leadership – female heads of state and heads of government . Geraadpleegd op 29 november 2018, https/firstladies.international/2018/02/20/2018-women-and-political-leadership-female-heads-of-state-an d-heads-of-government/ 4 Predescu S. (2017). Data Reveals How the Percentage of Women in Leadership Has Changed Over the Past 15 Years . Geraadpleegd op 29 november 2018, https/business./talent-solutions/blog/trends-and-research/2017/data-reveals-how-the-percen tage-of-women-in-leadership-has-changed-over-the-past-15-years 5Thijs T. (2015). Nog nooit liepen er zoveel mannen rond op aarde. geraadpleegd op 29 november 2018, https/www.demorgen.be/buitenland/nog-nooit-liepen-er-zoveel-mannen-rond-op-aarde-b300e2a2/

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

10

https/www.nemokennislink.nl/publicaties/zijn-vrouwen-en-mannen-inmiddels-gelijk/

https/firstladies.international/2018/02/20/2018-women-and-political-leadership-female-heads-of-state-and-heads-of-government/

https/firstladies.international/2018/02/20/2018-women-and-political-leadership-female-heads-of-state-and-heads-of-government/

https/business./talent-solutions/blog/trends-and-research/2017/data-reveals-how-the-percentage-of-women-in-leadership-has-changed-over-the-past-15-years

https/business./talent-solutions/blog/trends-and-research/2017/data-reveals-how-the-percentage-of-women-in-leadership-has-changed-over-the-past-15-years

https/www.demorgen.be/buitenland/nog-nooit-liepen-er-zoveel-mannen-rond-op-aarde-b300e2a2/

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

2.2.3. Bestaat gelijkheid? 6

Ieder mens heeft dezelfde rechten, mensenrechten. Dit zijn rechten die we krijgen omdat we bestaan. Formeel dan toch. In de praktijk wordt dit niet altijd toegepast. Het feit dat we mensenrechten hebben gewoon omdat we mens zijn, betekent ook dat mannen en vrouwen gelijk zouden zijn aan elkaar. Maar volgens verschillende cijfers zou dit niet kloppen.

In 2000 werden er door de verenigde naties 8 millenniumdoelstellingen opgesteld in de hoop de wereld een betere plaats te maken. De derde doelstelling was de gelijkheid tussen man en vrouw promoten en de vrouw sterker maken.

1 van de belangrijkste ideeën van die doelstelling was ervoor te zorgen dat er een gelijk percentage jongens en meisjes in de middelbare- en hogeschool-banken zouden zitten tegen 2015. Dit idee is niet volledig ten uitvoer gebracht kunnen worden en de vooruitgang die geboekt werd was niet zo groot. In 5/9 ontwikkelingsgebieden gaan nu evenveel jongens als meisjes naar de basisschool en dit is weldegelijk goede vooruitgang.

Op het gebied van werk is er ook een vooruitgang. Langzaam maar zeker werken vrouwen steeds vaker betaald buiten de landbouw. In 1990 was dat nog maar 35%, in 2015 was het al 41%.

Het verschil in salaris voor hetzelfde werk is jammer genoeg nog altijd zeer groot met zo een 24%. In Azië ligt dat het hoogst met 33%.

In de politiek is er ook vooruitgang geboekt maar volgens UN Women zal het nog zeker 40 jaar duren voor er in het parlement gelijkheid bereikt is. Sinds 1990 is het aantal vrouwen in het parlement verdubbeld van 11% naar 22%.

6 van Kessel A. (2015). Zijn vrouwen en mannen inmiddels gelijk? Geraadpleegd op 8 november 2018, https/www.nemokennislink.nl/publicaties/zijn-vrouwen-en-mannen-inmiddels-gelijk/

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

11

https/www.nemokennislink.nl/publicaties/zijn-vrouwen-en-mannen-inmiddels-gelijk/

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

2.2.4. Niet alle vrouwen zijn voor het feminisme 7

Niet alle vrouwen zijn voor feminisme. Ook al is feminisme tegen de onderdrukking van de vrouw, er zijn nog altijd vrouwen die anti-feministisch zijn.

Sinds augustus 2014 gaat er een hashtag rond op het internet voor vrouwen die tegen feminisme zijn. Ze zeggen dingen zoals ' Ik hou er wel van om als een echte vrouw behandeld te worden.' of ' Niets mis met een vrouw achter het fornuis.' De vrouwen die beweren anti-feministisch te zijn gebruiken de volgende argumenten om hun mening te ondersteunen: ze vinden dat feminisme eerder wordt gebruikt om de man af te breken in plaats van de vrouw te doen stijgen, ze vinden ook dat door feminisme, vrouwen eerder in een onterechte slachtoffer rol vallen van de maatschappij. 'Een man is nu eenmaal succesvoller op de werkvloer en op straat gaan protesteren zonder bh gaat heus niet helpen' wordt er gezegd.

Vele anti feministische vrouwen beweren ook dat feminisme een belediging is voor hun levensstijl, er is niets mis met een loyale huisvrouw. De reactie op de posten is wisselend, vele vrouwen klagen dat ze het feminisme niet begrijpen, terwijl anderen suggereren dat sommige van de opmerkingen een "redelijk redelijke beschrijving van een groot, invloedrijk, zeer zichtbaar segment van het moderne feminisme" zijn.

Er kwamen heel veel negatieve reacties op de post en die zijn onderzocht door Professor Emerita Chilla Bulbeck, van de universiteit van Adelaide, deze reacties waren grotendeels gebaseerd op een 'extreem verouderd idee van feminisme'.

Veel van de negatieve berichten uitte het een feministisch principe, om erkend te worden als een wetenschapper, niet als een vrouw, maar dan gefocust op het 'bh-brandende' stereotype van feministen.

Prof Bulbeck zei dat terwijl sommige vrouwen in de jaren zeventig zich concentreerden op zaken als hoge hakken en korsetten, weinig vrouwen bezig waren met stunts zoals bra-branden, die op de een of andere manier het feminisme gingen definiëren. "Het dragen van bh's of het niet dragen van bh's, het is een misverstand over wat feministen echt belangrijk vinden," zei Prof Bulbeck.

7 Pham M. (2014). Women Against Feminism: An Analysis of Anti-Feminist Comments on Tumblr. Geraadpleegd op 8 november 2018, ./wp-content/uploads/2015/10/Women-Against-Feminism.pdf

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS ./wp-content/uploads/2015/10/Women-Against-Feminism.pdf

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

2.2.5. "80 verkracht per dag, #MeToo" 8

85% van de vrouwen werd door mannen lastiggevallen op straat. Elke week verschijnen in België meldingen van gevallen van seksueel misbruik in de sportwereld. De getuigenissen laten zien dat de slachtoffers niet alleen vrouwen zijn die zich "te veel zouden hebben blootgesteld" maar ook vrouwen met boerka's.

Elke dag melden 8 vrouwen verkracht te worden in België. Tien keer dat aantal wordt echter nooit gerapporteerd, dus het werkelijke aantal is meer dan 80 vrouwen die elke dag in België worden verkracht. Slechts 4% van de gemelde verkrachters wordt effectief veroordeeld. "Verkrachters krijgen een soortgelijke gevangenisstraf als mensen schuldig worden bevonden aan plagiaat," zei strafadvocaat Nina Van Eeckhaut dit weekend in De Morgen.

En ongeacht hoe hard de schreeuwende mannen willen dat je het gelooft, mannen gaan niet naar de gevangenis vanwege ongemakkelijk geflirt. Onschuldige mannen verliezen hun baan niet. Integendeel, schuldige mannen blijven ongedeerd werken: je hoeft niet ver te zoeken om hier schitterende voorbeelden van te vinden.

Wat #MeToo deed, is om mannen verantwoordelijk te houden voor hun wangedrag. Mannen moeten de consequenties dragen van hun daden. Mannen moeten nadenken over hun positie in onze samenleving. Net zoals vrouwen.

8Daelemans J. (2018). Why some men are quick to feel attacked by the #MeToo movement. Geraadpleegd op 8 november 2018, https/www.charliemag.be/wereld/metoo-movement/ RoSa vzw. (n.d.). Verkracht. Geraadpleegd op 29 november 2018, https/rosavzw.be/site/index.php/rosa-s-vrouwennieuws/hot-topics/471-verkrachtingen

Delrue E. (2015). Verkrachtingen in België: "Zie je wel dat ze er zin in had". Geraadpleegd op 29 november 2018, https/ufc.be/nieuws/66-verkrachtingen-in-belgie-zie-je-wel-dat-ze-er-zin-in-had

Knack Weekend. (2017). Hey pssst: 85% van alle vrouwen werd al lastiggevallen op straat. Geraadpleegd op 29 november 2018, https/weekend.knack.be/lifestyle/maatschappij/hey-pssst-85-van-alle-vrouwen-werd-al-lastiggevallen-op- straat/article-normal-896603.html

Stop street harassment. (n.d.). Statistics – The Prevalence of Street Harassment. Geraapleegs op 29 november 2018, http//resources/statistics/statistics-academic-studies/

Sleurs E. (2017). "Ook op Valentijn worden mensen verkracht". Geraadpleegd op 29 november 2018, https/radio1.be/ook-op-valentijn-worden-mensen-verkracht

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

13

https/www.charliemag.be/wereld/metoo-movement/

https/rosavzw.be/site/index.php/rosa-s-vrouwennieuws/hot-topics/471-verkrachtingen

https/ufc.be/nieuws/66-verkrachtingen-in-belgie-zie-je-wel-dat-ze-er-zin-in-had

https/weekend.knack.be/lifestyle/maatschappij/hey-pssst-85-van-alle-vrouwen-werd-al-lastiggevallen-op-straat/article-normal-896603.html

https/weekend.knack.be/lifestyle/maatschappij/hey-pssst-85-van-alle-vrouwen-werd-al-lastiggevallen-op-straat/article-normal-896603.html

http//resources/statistics/statistics-academic-studies/

https/radio1.be/ook-op-valentijn-worden-mensen-verkracht

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

2.2.6. Een analyse van Antifeministische reacties op Tumblr 9

Deze studie is een deel van een groter project om de kritieken over feminisme te identificeren. Het is gefocust op de Tumblr pagina "Women Against Feminism". In de studie worden de 155 reacties van vrouwen onderzocht.

1\. De historie van Feminisme 2. Feminisme en sociale media 3. Methodes 4. Resultaat

De term Feminisme is gemaakt in eind 1800 en werd eerst gebruikt in Frankrijk en Nederland. Rond 1910 werd het ook gebruikt in de Verenigde Staten. In het begin wilden de Feministen dat vrouwen mochten stemmen. Rond 1960 wilden ze meer problemen veranderen: de werkplek, geweld, verkrachting, …

Toen ze dit wilden bereiken moesten de vrouwen nog steeds jong trouwen, een familie starten, thuiswerken en trouw zijn aan hun man. In deze tijd was feminisme alleen voor vrouwen en ze hadden zeer veel haat naar mannen toe.

Daarna ging het van politiek naar cultureel. Vrouwen wilden verwachtingen afschaffen zoals: de manier van kleden, gedragingen en uiterlijk.

Feminisme en sociale media

Het internet en sociale media hebben een zeer grote invloed op ons leven en op feminisme. Mensen gaan naar websites en blogs om hun mening te bespreken. Hashtags worden gebruikt om te tonen wat hun positie is tegenover feminisme.

Hashtags die gebruikt worden zijn: #YesAllWomen, #HeForShe, #WomenAgainstFeminism,…

Twitter en Tumblr zijn veel gebruikte websites om meningen over feminisme te uiten. Dit komt doordat er geen filter op zit die goedkeurt wat er geschreven wordt.

Er was ook een discussie met de hashtag '#Gamergate' omdat vrouwen vonden dat ze te weinig betrokken werden in de zeer mannelijk gebaseerde game wereld. Zo voelden het bij velen alsof het feminisme gamen ook probeerde veranderen.

Deze online discussies zorgen ervoor dat mensen in de war zijn en een kant kiezen om verkeerde redenen.

9 Pham M. (2014). Women Against Feminism: An Analysis of Anti-Feminist Comments on Tumblr. Geraadpleegd op 8 november 2018, ./wp-content/uploads/2015/10/Women-Against-Feminism.pdf

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS ./wp-content/uploads/2015/10/Women-Against-Feminism.pdf

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Methodes

De kritieken over feminisme op de Tumblr website "Women Against Feminism" worden geanalyseerd en worden hierna gecategoriseerd. Tumblr is een website waar iedereen met toegang tot het internet zijn/haar mening kan plaatsen.

De maand Juli 2014 wordt gebruikt voor het onderzoek. Dit komt omdat er toen 155 berichten waren van verschillende vrouwen op "Women Against Feminism".

Een argument tegen feminisme wordt gedefinieerd als iedereen die een bericht schrijft met een negatieve connotatie tegen feminisme, zoals feminisme niet leuk vinden, vinden dat feminisme nutteloos is of een kritiek tegen feminisme.

Bijvoorbeeld een bericht dat de tekst "Ik ben geen feminist omdat ik geen vuile man hater ben" bevat.

Resultaat

Na het onderzoeken van de 155 berichten die geplaatst zijn in Juli 2014 zijn er 11 thema's waarom dat deze vrouwen tegen feminisme zijn.

1\. Gelijkheid voor iedereen: commentaar door een vrouw die zegt dat feminisme niet bij gelijkheid voor iedereen past.

2\. Genieten van een moeder en echtgenote zijn: commentaar door een vrouw die zegt dat ze geen feminisme nodig heeft omdat ze geniet van een moeder en echtgenote te zijn. Deze vrouwen beweren ook dat feminisme niet overeenkomt met deze levensstijl.

3\. Vrouwen die kijken vanuit het standpunt van een man ("Feminisme is alleen voor vrouwen"): Commentaar door een vrouw die probeert te bewijzen dat feminisme geen rekening houdt met de rechten van mannen.

4\. Vrouwelijkheid: commentaar door een vrouw die zegt dat ze vrouwelijkheid leuk vind en dat ze gelooft dat dit niet overeenkomt met feminisme.

5\. Ik ben geen slachtoffer: commentaar door een vrouw die zegt dat feminisme gaat over vrouwen die slachtoffer zijn.

6\. Ik ben te zelfzeker en verantwoordelijk voor mijn acties: commentaar door een vrouw die zegt dat feminisme wordt gebruikt als een excuus en dat ze de schuld niet op iemand anders wilt steken.

7\. Feministische groepen zijn negatieve groepen: commentaar door een vrouw die zegt dat ze geen feminisme nodig hebben omdat het een zeer negatieve groep is (boze vrouwen, …).

8\. Er is een verschil tussen mannen en vrouwen en dat moeten we erkennen: commentaar door een vrouw die zegt dat mannen en vrouwen niet gelijk behandeld worden omdat ze niet gelijk zijn en dat feminisme dit niet erkend.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

15

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

9\. Mijn toekomstige of huidige kinderen gaan geen feminisme nodig hebben: commentaar door een vrouw die zegt dat feminisme niet nuttig gaat zijn voor haar kinderen in de toekomst.

10\. Verkrachting gerelateerde problemen: Elke opmerking die beweert feminisme probeert de schuld te verschuiven in een situatie met verkrachting.

11\. Ik ben tegen het modern feminisme: commentaar door een vrouw die zegt dat ze geen modern feminisme nodig heeft.

De 4 gekozen thema's om te onderzoeken zijn: "Gelijkheid voor iedereen" met 27 reacties, "Genieten van een moeder en echtgenote zijn" met 19 reacties, "Feminisme is alleen voor vrouwen" met 30 reacties en "Vrouwelijkheid" met 24 reacties.

Deze zijn gekozen op basis van de meeste reacties die de thema's hebben gekregen.

Gelijkheid voor iedereen

Feminisme wordt gezien als sociale, economische en politieke gelijkheid van geslachten. De vrouwen die reageerden vonden dat feminisme niet ging over gelijkheid maar over vrouwen boven mannen plaatsen. Een zeer belangrijke reactie in dit thema is "Equality does not equal superiority".

Veel vrouwen vinden dat we geen feminisme nodig hebben omdat "we gendergelijkheid al bereikt hebben, en waarom noemt het Feminisme en niet People-isme?".

Er wordt ook gesproken over "Postfeminisme". Postfeministen vinden dat feminisme niet meer nodig is in onze maatschappij en dat dit eigenlijk al verleden tijd is. Meisjes en vrouwen kunnen zelf vrij zijn en daarvoor hebben ze geen feminisme nodig.

Genieten van een moeder en echtgenote zijn

Het tweede thema focust zich op de vrouwen die genieten van een moeder en echtgenote zijn. Zij vinden dat feminisme neerkijkt op deze traditionele vrouwenrol.

Deze vrouwen denken dat feminisme tegen moeders zijn die thuis blijven.

In het boek What is Feminism? van Rosalind Delmar legt ze uit dat "In het schrijven van de feministische geschiedenis, is het de brede visie die overheerst: feminisme wordt meestal gedefinieerd als een actieve wens om de positie van vrouwen in de samenleving te veranderen".

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

16

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Veel vrouwen duwen zich weg van het feminisme omdat ze denken dat ze zich niet kunnen identificeren met de "echte feministische visie". Ze vinden dit te moeilijk om te doen omdat ze tevreden zijn met hun leven als huisvrouw en geen nood hebben aan een hoge job.

Hierdoor worden veel vrouwen weggeduwd van het feminisme.

Feminisme is alleen voor vrouwen en haat mannen

Een zeer populair idee is dat feminisme verbonden is met een haat voor mannen. Deze soort gedachten zijn er ook bij de anti-feministische groepen van mannen. Wanneer Emma Watson een speech gaf over het feminisme ging dit over dat mannen en vrouwen moeten samenwerken naar een gemeenschappelijk doel.

Hierop kwam veel commentaar van mannen die zeiden dat "het gewoon weer een domme feministische speech was".

De conclusie van de reacties binnen dit thema is dat feminisme alleen maar positief is voor vrouwen en mannen haat.

Vrouwelijkheid

"Feministen kunnen niet vrouwelijk zijn en zijn bh-verbrandende, rose-hatende protesteerders".

Dit is een gedachte die veel vrouwen hebben bij het horen van het woord feminisme. Dit is weer een misvatting en hierdoor zijn er weer minder mannen en vrouwen feminist.

Conclusie:

Iedere vrouw had zijn eigen opvatting en definitie over feminisme en hierdoor zetten ze reacties over hun negatieve gedachten online.

Hun opvattingen zijn gebaseerd over 1 of meerdere negatieve meningen die ze al hebben zien voorkomen. Hieruit besluiten zij dat elke feminist zo is.

Doordat veel mensen niet meer weten waar feminisme nu echt over gaat, maken ze hun eigen definitie en deze is vaak negatief.

Niet alle argumenten op de Tumblr hashtag #Women Against Feminism waren fout. Er wordt voor het verkeerde doel gevochten en niet meer samengewerkt. De toekomst van feminisme ziet er door de sociale media niet goed uit.

Door de negatieve reacties op sociale media over feminisme zullen veel mensen in het verkeerde geloven en de moeite die al gedaan is voor het feminisme negeren.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

17

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Feminisme heeft geholpen om vrouwen te laten stemmen en universiteiten open te stellen voor vrouwelijke studenten.

Vrouwelijke rechten zijn mensenrechten.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

18

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

2.2.7. Wat is het Postfeminisme? 10

Het postfeminisme ontstond in de jaren 1990 als een beweging tegen het feminisme van de tweede golf. Het ontstond uit het geloof dat de meeste noden van de vrouwen gestild waren en het feminisme nu dus niet meer moest bestaan omdat er geen nood meer aan was.

Het verschil tussen het het feminisme en het postfeminisme is enorm omdat het bijna tegengestelden zijn. Terwijl het feminisme tegen het verschil van loon tussen man en vrouw en discriminatie is, is het postfeminisme voor het individualisme van de vrouw en voor het leven van een leven buiten het werk.

Postfeministen zeggen dat vrouwen niet gedwongen mogen worden door het feminisme om te gaan werken en vaak wordt dit door de media gesteund terwijl dit niet het standpunt van feministen is. Het standpunt van feministen is dat vrouwen moeten kunnen doen wat ze willen als een man dit ook kan.

Het postfeminisme is tegen protesteren, tegenwerken en gezamenlijke acties tegen een bepaald doel. Ze zijn voor het individualisme en het consumentisme. Het postfeminisme is ook voor keuzes maar niet op dezelfde manier als feministen dat zijn. Volgens postfeministen kunnen vrouwen nu kiezen om een object van seksueel verlangen te zijn en is dat geen slechte keuze terwijl dat juist is waartegen feministen zijn.

10 Anderson K.J. (2015). Modern Misogyny. (p.1-27)

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

19

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

2.2.8 'Het feminisme van vandaag' 11

Feminisme heeft een hele tijd een negatieve connotatie gehad. Maar vandaag is er een zekere herwaardering van de term. Er kan opnieuw openlijk over gesproken worden zolang vrouwen er hun eigen invulling aan kunnen geven. Veel hedendaagse feministen vinden het dan ook niet nodig zich publiek te outen, maar steunen wel met woord en daad de gelijke kansen en rechten voor man en vrouw. Het principe van de gelijke behandeling van de gelijke behandeling van de man en de vrouw door de meerderheid van de Belgische bevolking niet meer betwist. De uitvoering ervan blijft echter nog altijd voor vraagtekens en discussies zorgen.

De huidige generatie van feministen spreekt niet meer over één soort feminisme, maar over de feminismen. In hun prioriteiten leggen ze bepaalde keuzes vast en verbinden vrouwenrechten met mensenrechten, zodat ook de feministische strijd uitgebreid wordt naar gekleurde vrouwen, lesbische vrouwen en transgenders. Een aantal van hen wil ook de strijd verbinden met de sociale strijd, vooral in de periode van globalisering en neoliberalisme die we nu meemaken. Voor deze vrouwen is het feminisme zeker niet voorbij. Ze waarderen wel het werk van vorige generaties feministen, maar vinden het niet nodig die geschiedenis grondig te bestuderen en te boek stellen, zodat die bewaard blijft voor het nageslacht.

Niet enkel feministen maar veel vrouwen vinden het vandaag normaal en vanzelfsprekend dat het huwelijk niet heilig is, dat er tweeverdieners moeten zijn om een gezin te onderhouden, dat koppels hetero of homo kunnen zijn, dat homokoppels kinderen kunnen hebben, dat je een geslachtswijziging kunt ondergaan als transgender, dat kinderen de namen van beide ouders kunnen dragen, dat kinderopvang beschikbaar is, dat sommige vrouwen ervoor kiezen een succesvolle carrière op te bouwen.

Tegelijk ervaren ze dat er nog altijd directe en indirecte vormen van discriminatie bestaan, dat seksuele intimidatie en seksueel geweld welig blijven tieren zoals blijkt uit de recente wereldwijde reacties op de Twitter-actie met getuigenissen over seksueel overschrijdend gedrag via #MeToo. Bovendien blijft het nog altijd heel hectisch om een gezin en een baan te combineren en heb je het als vrouw op de arbeidsmarkt heel moeilijk om een degelijke job te vinden, vooral als je gezien wordt als potentieel zwanger. Ten slotte blijft de realisatie van effectief gelijk loon voor werk en van positieve acties nog altijd een strijdpunt.

11 van Kessel A. (2015). Zijn vrouwen en mannen inmiddels gelijk? Geraadpleegd op 8 november 2018, https/www.nemokennislink.nl/publicaties/zijn-vrouwen-en-mannen-inmiddels-gelijk/

Wikipedia. (2018). Fourth-wave feminism. Geraadpleegd op 8 november 2018, https/en./wiki/Fourth-wave_feminism

Ghorfati A. & Medini R. (2015). Feminism and its Impact On woman in the Modern Society. Geraadpleegd op 29 november 2018, http/dspace.univ-tlemcen.dz/bitstream/112/7902/1/amina-ghorfati.pdf

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

20

https/www.nemokennislink.nl/publicaties/zijn-vrouwen-en-mannen-inmiddels-gelijk/

https/en./wiki/Fourth-wave_feminism

http/dspace.univ-tlemcen.dz/bitstream/112/7902/1/amina-ghorfati.pdf

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Tussen dromen en daden staan vele bezwaren. Aan de ene kant geloven meisjes en vrouwen dat ze alles aankunnen als ze zich ervoor inzetten, aan de andere kant zien ze dat ook armoede hen kan treffen, vooral als ze alleenstaande zijn. Ze leren over 'empowerment' maar merken dat bedrijven hun werknemers en werkneemsters ontslaan, soms van de ene dag op de andere. Ze willen beschikken over hun eigen lichaam, verheerlijken het zelfs, maken hun lichaam tot een kunstvorm om dan te zien dat grote merknamen fortuinen verdienen met dat lichaam en het zonder schaamte 'feministisch' bestempelen. Dan vragen sommigen zich af hoe het met het principe van zelfbeschikkingsrecht zit, een aloude eis van het feminisme.

Anderen gaan aan de slag, niet in een formele organisatie, maar via de sociale media. Blogs, websites, Twitter, Facebook, YouTube... zijn hun instrumenten, die tegelijk heel toegankelijk en flexibel zijn en een wereldwijd bereik hebben. Vrouwen vinden elkaar heel makkelijk op thema's waar alle vrouwen zich om bekommeren: seksualiteit, lichamelijkheid, moederschap, abortus, intieme relaties, identiteit of identiteiten. Ze zoeken gen voorbeelden, ze willen vooral hun eigen weg creëren en daarvoor eventueel gelijkgezinden vinden om gedachten en gevoelens uit te wisselen. voor een aantal onder hen zijn macht en leiderschap vieze woorden. Hun individuele keuze staat voorop en consumptie, ook van schoonheidsartikelen, hoort erbij. Dat verklaart bij deze vrouwen de opmars van gelakte nagels, schoenen met hoge hakken, uitgebreide make-up, en dat alles is te zien op de selfies. Toch klinkt er ook nog altijd protest tegen opgedrongen schoonheidsidealen en wil men bijvoorbeeld extra magere modellen weg van de catwalk om het gevaar van anorexia bij jonge meisjes te vermijden.

Soms slagen deze initiatieven erin de aandacht te trekken van de grote media en publieke debatten op gang te brengen, zoals bijvoorbeeld het geval was met de website 'Wij overdrijven niet', met getuigenissen van seksueel geweld via #metoo . Er is opnieuw aandacht voor geweldpleging op vrouwen , maar te weinig regelgeving en overheidsgeld om er meer tegen te doen dan enkele symbolische sensibiliseringscampagnes en weerbaarheidstrainingen Hoe divers de huidige generaties feministen ook aankijken tegen prostitutie en pornografie, er is één algemene strijd die allen bindt: de strijd tegen seksuele intimidatie en geweld. Deze strijd blijft heel erg noodzakelijk in alle sociale klassen, etnische groepen, seksuele geaardheden en leeftijden. De statistieken ter zake blijven steeds even hoog, in het algemeen, in de kerk, in de sport, in het gezin. Hoewel de Antwerpse vzw Payoke, als toonaangevend opvang- en begeleidingscentrum voor slachtoffers van prostitutie en vrouwenhandel, al in 1987 opgericht werd door Patsy Sörensen, blijft haar voortbestaan vandaag cruciaal. Maar om het dagelijks geweld op alle vrouwen tegen te gaan is er nog veel meer nodig.

De doelstelling van feministische organisaties vandaag is niet enkel de maatregelen tegen discriminatie, zoals de anti-seksisme- en antiracismewet, te versterken maar ook te streven naar meer effectieve gelijkheid op basis van sekse, etnische herkomst, religie, seksuele voorkeur. Het is wel erg opvallend dat de term 'quota', die in België gepromoot werd in de jaren '70, van de radar verdwenen lijkt te zijn.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

21

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Zelfs de term 'positieve actie' lijkt op de sterven na dood, en de eis van feministen om de gender effecten bij alle politieke maatregelen na te gaan, blijft dode letter.

Telkens wanneer de suggestie gedaan wordt om quota voor vrouwen op te stellen, zorgt dit voor beroering. Recent, in september 2017, toen de rector van de Vrije Universiteit Brussel, Caroline Pauwels, besliste dat op haar universiteit het aandeel van vrouwelijke professoren moest opgetrokken worden van 28 procent naar 33 procent. Op zich kan men dit revolutionaire maatregel noemen, vooral niet omdat aan de Vrije Universiteit Brussel al langer het streefcijfer bestond om in alle selectie- en adviescommissies niet meer dan leden van hetzelfde geslacht aan te stellen. In de media worden dan feministes opgevoerd, feministe versus feministe, omdat ze er op dit punt verschillende meningen over hebben.

Op een internationaal niveau, en vooral dan binnen de Europese Commissie en het Europese Parlement, worden er weliswaar monitor rapporten opgevraagd om te evalueren of de lidstaten de minimumdoelstellingen op de gender-barometer halen, maar vaak blijft dit bij papieren of digitale documenten. Hetzelfde gebeurt binnen de Verenigde Naties. Terwijl in de jaren 1960-1970 Europa een een grote stimulans was tot het vorderen en bevorderen van maatregelen van seksegelijkheid, lijkt nu ook de Europese klok teruggedraaid te worden, wat maar weinig ophef veroorzaakt.

Een speech die wel werd opgemerkt door de media was die van Harry Potter-actrice Emma Watson, United Nations Women Goodwill Ambassador, tijdens de campagne HeForShe op 20 september 2015. Zij sprak vooral de mannen aan om hen ervan te overtuigen hoeveel zij kunnen winnen door mee te werken aan de realisatie van feministische doelstellingen. Dit kunnen ze volgens Watson doen door bijvoorbeeld hun naam op te geven als mannelijke voorvechter van de vrouwenzaak, al bij al een minimaal voorstel. De campagne mikte op niet minder dan een miljard handtekeningen. We weten niet wat de huidige stand van zaken is, maar Watsons kijk op het feminisme was wel heel mild. =het bevatte enkel het abc ervan. Ze 'ontdekte' dat de term nog altijd een connotatie heeft van 'man-hatend'. We kunnen ons afvragen wat dergelijke campagnes opleveren. Zouden de mannen van de nieuwe mannenbeweging - in zoverre deze bestaat - haar oproep beantwoorden?

Sommige beweren dat het de schuld is van feministen dat mannen hun niet meer goed in hun vel voelen. Ze zijn verward, zeggen vele social medias, in hun identiteit omdat de oude sekserollen niet meer deugen. Wat wordt er nog van hen verwacht, schijnen ze zich af te vragen. Hoe kijken zij naar hun leven met een partner, hoe kijken zij naar onze moderne samenleving? Hoe zien zij feminisme vandaag? Welke invloed heeft het feminisme van vandaag op de samenlevingsvormen? Precies die laatste vraag was het onderwerp van de Vrouwendag van 11 november 2017. Daarbij is de dominante term: 'diversiteit'. Er zijn zoveel verschillende samenlevingsvormen, van samengestelde gezinnen via alleenstaande moeders en ongehuwde partners tot wisselende partnerschappen en collectieven, dat het onmogelijk is vandaag nog te spreken over het huwelijk tussen man en vrouw als de hoeksteen van de samenleving, zoals voor vele

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

22

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

jaren het geval was. Misschien is wel het belangrijkste resultaat van de vorige eeuw: dat men verplicht is diversiteit te erkennen als een gegeven en als een startpunt voor meerdere positieve demografische, sociologische en politieke veranderingen.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

23

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

3\. Onderzoeksvraag

3.1. Vraagstelling Op welke manier wordt feminisme opgevat en wat is het verschil tussen man en

vrouw in de hedendaagse maatschappij, specifiek bij de jeugd.

3.2. Probleemstelling De maatschappelijke relevantie van ons onderzoek is dat het een duidelijk beeld geeft van de opvattingen van de jeugd over het feminisme, hierdoor kan het feminisme algemeen betere kansen krijgen om geaccepteerd te worden als noodzaak. Dit is relevant omdat de uitslag een duidelijk beeld kan geven van de graad van acceptatie die de hedendaagse jeugd behelst.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

24

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

4\. Hypothese Wij hypothetiseren dat er veel positieve en links politieke reacties op de enquête zullen

zijn op basis van het feit dat de hedendaagse jeugd (Generatie Z) zeer begaan is met wat er gebeurt in de wereld en een zeer empathische kijk heeft.

Onze hypothese is gebaseerd op het idee dat de jeugd begaan is met de wereld buiten henzelf en op sociale media zitten.

We vermoeden dat meisjes veel eerder dan jongens zichzelf als feminist zullen bestempelen maar allebei zullen openstaan voor het feminisme en gelijkheid.

We vermoeden dat het idee van feminisme minder negatief opgevat wordt door meisjes dan door jongens, voornamelijk door meisjes rond 18-jarige leeftijd die eventueel al seksisme meegemaakt hebben.

We denken dat de hedendaagse jeugd op de hoogte is van wat het feminisme is en het nut ervan inziet ondanks alle negatieve connotaties en vooroordelen.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

25

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

5\. Methodologie De leeftijdsgroep die onderzocht wordt is vanaf 15 jaar tot en met 25 jaar oud. We

onderzoeken de resultaten van mannen en vrouwen in Vlaanderen. Het onderzoek moet eenmalig gebeuren in beperkte mate maar met zoveel mogelijk diversiteit.

In dit onderzoek wordt er een online enquête doorgestuurd via sociale media en op een bepaalde openbare plek waar we mensen persoonlijk bevragen. We hopen dat we op deze manier veel verschillende antwoorden zullen krijgen, die, inspelen op onze hypothese.

Ons streefdoel in dit onderzoek is om gegevens te verzamelen van ongeveer tweehonderd mensen met zoveel mogelijk variëteit in geslacht, cultuur en ideologieën. Zo willen we de beste mogelijke representativiteit bereiken.

Tijdens de analyse van de gegevens zullen we een onderscheid maken tussen mannen en vrouwen (en eventueel X). Dit zal ons leiden tot een antwoord op onze onderzoeksvraag door de vergelijking en vertegenwoordiging van antwoorden.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

26

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

6\. Onderzoeksverloop

Voor onze steekproef namen wij een enquête af bij adolescenten tussen de 15 en 25 jaar, zowel mannen als vrouwen. Dit deden wij vooral door op school en in het station van Gent Sint-Pieters aan mensen te vragen de enquête in te vullen. Hieronder vind je de resultaten van deze enquête.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

27

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

6.1. Geslacht

Conclusie: Deze cirkeldiagram toont aan dat de meerderheid van de willekeurige groep mensen ( binnen de leeftijdscategorie) bij wie wij deze enquête afgenomen hebben; vrouwen waren. Slecht 20% van de invullers zijn mannen. 0,2% heeft zich aangeduid als X.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

28

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

6.2. Leeftijd

Conclusie: Onze enquête werd ingevuld door mannen en vrouwen uit een geselecteerde leeftijdscategorie. Binnen deze categorie viel het wel op dat de meerderheid, zowel bij mannen als vrouwen werd ingevuld door jongeren tussen de 16 en 18 jaar. Er werden nog veel enquêtes ingevuld door mensen van een andere leeftijd , maar de jongeren groep nam wel de bovenhand.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

29

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

6.3. Ben jij een feminist?

Conclusie: Uit de groep mannen die onze enquête hebben ingevuld, beweerde het grootste deel van de groep geen feminist te zijn. Er waren wel meer mannen die beweerde wel feminist te zijn dan mannen die het niet wisten. Uit de groep vrouwen die onze enquête hebben ingevuld is het verschil tussen de vrouwen die beweerde feminist te zijn, en de vrouwen die beweerde het niet te weten enorm klein. Een kleine minderheid van de groep beweerde geen feminist te zijn.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

30

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

6.4. Weet jij wat feminisme is?

Conclusie: De grote meerderheid van de groep mannen beweerde te weten wat feminisme is, een kleine minderheid van de groep wist het niet. Tot onze verbazing waren er meer vrouwen die niet wisten wat feminisme is dan mannen, maar het grootste deel van de groep vrouwen wist wel wat het betekende.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

31

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

6.5. Meningsvragen

Conclusie: Het grootste deel van de mannen zijn niet akkoord met de stelling: 'feministen zijn losgeslagen mina's die hun Bh verbranden'. Een heel klein deel van de mannen zijn wel akkoord met de stelling. Ook zijn er nog heel wat mannen neutraal over de uitspraak. Bij de vrouwen is het overduidelijk. De ruime meerderheid is niet akkoord met deze stelling. Er zijn maar een klein aantal vrouwen die wel akkoord zijn. De rest blijven neutraal in hun mening.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

32

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: De meningen van de mannen die onze enquête hebben ingevuld zijn redelijk verdeeld. Heel wat mannen zijn het niet eens met deze stelling, een klein deeltje van de groep is wel akkoord. De mening van de rest is eerder neutraal. De mening van de vrouwen over deze stelling is gelijkaardig aan de mening van de mannen. Het grootste deel van de vrouwen is niet akkoord, en een zeer klein deel van de vrouwen is wel akkoord. De rest van de groep was neutraal.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

33

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Deze staafdiagram toont de mening aan over de stelling: 'Feministen zijn mensen die gelijke rechten willen voor iedereen' . Het grootste deel van de mannen zijn akkoord, slechts een minderheid is niet akkoord en de rest van de groep is neutraal. Bij de vrouwen is de overgrote meerderheid akkoord, en maar een zeer klein deeltje niet akkoord. Ook is er net zoals bij de mannen een neutrale groep.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

34

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Deze staafdiagram toont de meningen van mannen en vrouwen aan over de stelling : 'Feministen zijn mensen die andere met geweld willen overtuigen dat vrouwen moeten werken.' Zowel bij de mannen als vrouwen is de meerderheid niet akkoord, maar de bij vrouwen is de meerderheid wel groter. Bij de mannen is er ook een klein deeltje wel akkoord, bij de vrouwen is er niemand akkoord met deze stelling.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

35

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Deze staafdiagram toont mannen en vrouwen hun mening aan over de volgende stelling: 'feministen zijn mensen die vechten voor de rechten van de vrouw.' Zowel bij de mannen als vrouwen is de meerderheid akkoord en een hele kleine minderheid niet akkoord. Ook was er een klein deel van de groep met een neutrale mening.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

36

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

6.6. Heeft het woord 'feminisme' een positieve of een negatieve connotatie?

Conclusie: Zowel bij de mannen als bij de vrouwen vindt de meerderheid dat feminisme een negatieve connotatie heeft. Er is ook een relatief grote hoeveelheid mensen, voornamelijk vrouwen, die vinden dat feminisme wel een positieve connotatie heeft, maar dat is nog steeds de minderheid.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

37

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

6.7. Semantisch differentiaal

Conclusie: Bij deze stelling zijn er zowel bij de mannen als bij de vrouwen een meerderheid aan neutrale antwoorden.Toch zijn er meer stemmen die neigen naar 'Feministen zijn oprecht' dan 'Feministen zijn hypocriet'. Het aantal stemmen op feministen zijn hypocriet is bij de mannen wel nog altijd groter dan bij de vrouwen.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

38

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Zowel bij de mannen als vrouwen zijn de meerderheid van de stemmen neutraal. Toch zijn er ook heel wat stemmen die richting de uiteinden kalm en woedend gaan, maar dit is nog altijd de minderheid.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

39

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Bij deze stelling zijn de meningen redelijk verdeeld, hoewel eerder richting serieus, zowel bij de vrouwen als bij de mannen. Het aantal antwoorden dat aangeeft dat feministen serieus zijn is bij de vrouwen wel hoger als bij de mannen.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

40

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Bij deze stelling zijn er redelijk veel neutrale meningen. Zowel de mannen als vrouwen hebben een zeer verdeelde mening over de stelling. Maar bij de vrouwen gaan de antwoorden wel eerder richting vredevol.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

41

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Bij deze stelling zijn de antwoorden bij de mannen en vrouwen ongeveer hetzelfde. Het enige verschil dat opvalt is dat bij de mannen er meer antwoorden zijn waaruit blijkt dat mannen van mening zijn dat er meer vrouwelijke feministen zijn terwijl vrouwen van mening zijn dat iedereen een feminist kan zijn.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

42

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Ook bij deze stelling is de meerderheid weer neutrale antwoorden. Toch zijn er zowel bij de mannen als vrouwen meer mensen die denken dat feministen links zijn.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

43

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Deze staafdiagram geeft vooral neutrale antwoorden. Het enige opmerkelijke is dat de vrouwelijkheid van feministen eerder erkend worden dan de mannelijkheid.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

44

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Bij deze stelling is de mening van de mannen en vrouwen zo goed als gelijk. De meerderheid van de stemmen zijn in beide gevallen tussen neutraal en progressief verdeeld. Wat in beide gevallen wel opvalt dat de meningen die niet neutraal zijn eerder naar progressief gaan.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

45

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Bij deze stelling is de mening van de mannen en vrouwen verdeeld. Bij de mannen zijn er meer antwoorden die zeggen dat feministen zijn voor vrouwenrechten, terwijl bij vrouwen de meeste antwoorden zijn voor gelijke rechten.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

46

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Bij deze staafdiagram is het verschil tussen de antwoorden van de mannen en vrouwen redelijk gelijklopend. Er zijn opnieuw veel neutrale antwoorden. Maar de antwoorden van de vrouwen leunen net iets meer aan bij het ontkennen van het genderverschil terwijl het omgekeerde geldt voor mannen.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

47

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

6.8. Meningsvragen

Conclusie: Deze staafdiagram geeft de antwoorden weer van mannen en vrouwen over de volgende stelling:' feminisme gaat alleen over de belangen van vrouwen' Bij deze stelling zijn de meningen verschillend. Er zijn veel neutrale stemmen, zowel bij de mannen als bij de vrouwen. Het valt wel op dat de meningen van de mannen meer aanleunen bij de stelling.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

48

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Bij deze stelling valt er een duidelijk verschil op tussen de antwoorden van de mannen en vrouwen. Bij de antwoorden van de vrouwen is de duidelijke meerderheid aanhanger van de stelling. Bij de mannen zijn de meningen eerder verdeeld.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

49

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Dit diagram toont aan dat vrouwen eerder sympathie hebben met feministen dan mannen, mannen zijn eerder van mening dat feministen toch wel boos en hysterisch zijn.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

50

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Bij deze stelling is het bij de antwoorden van de vrouwen overduidelijk dat de meerderheid de stelling niet waar vind. Ook bij de mannen zijn veel antwoorden die de stelling niet waar vinden maar er zijn niet zo veel neutrale antwoorden

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

51

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: In deze staafdiagram valt er een duidelijk verschil op tussen de antwoorden van mannen en vrouwen. Uit de antwoorden van de mannen valt vooral op dat ze vinden dat feministische vrouwen boos en hysterisch zijn. Bij de vrouwen waren er ook een aantal met dit antwoord maar minder.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

52

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Bij zowel de mannen als bij de vrouwen vindt de meerderheid de stelling waar.Het valt wel op dat de meerderheid bij de vrouwen groter is als bij de mannen. Ook zijn er veel neutrale meningen.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

53

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Bij deze stelling is het overduidelijk dat de meerderheid van de vrouwen de stelling Niet correct vindt. Bij de mannen is zijn de meningen eerder verdeeld.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

54

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Bij de vrouwen is een grote meerderheid niet akkoord met de stelling. Bij de mannen is de meerderheid ook tegen de stelling maar minder dan bij de vrouwen.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

55

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Zowel de antwoorden van de vrouwen als die van de mannen zijn tegen de stelling, maar de meerderheid bij de vrouwen is wel nog altijd groter. De mannen geraken nog niet aan de helft van volledig akkoord.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

56

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Bij deze stelling zijn de antwoorden zo goed als gelijk, zowel de mannen als de vrouwen zijn het niet eens met deze stelling. De overige antwoorden zijn neutraal.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

57

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Grotendeels van de vrouwen zijn het duidelijk niet eens met deze stelling.Een deel van de mannen zijn het wel eens met de stelling. De overige antwoorden zijn neutraal.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

58

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Bij deze stelling waren de antwoorden van de meerderheid van de vrouwen en de mannen het overduidelijk tegen deze stelling. Maar een klein deel van de bevraagden was het volledig eens met de stelling.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

59

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Conclusie: Bij deze stelling zijn de antwoorden verschillend. De vrouwen zijn het overduidelijk niet eens met de stelling, en de overige antwoorden zijn neutraal.Bij de mannen zijn de antwoorden eerder verdeeld. Er zijn veel mannen het niet eens met de stelling, en kleine minderheid wel, en de overige zijn neutraal.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

60

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

6.9. Ben jij een feminist? Definitief antwoord

Conclusie: In vergelijking met de eerste keer dat we de vraag stelde zijn de resultaten niet zo verschillend. Ongeveer de van de vrouwen die "ik weet het niet" stemde de eerste keer, zijn overgestapt naar "Ja, ik ben een feminist." De andere heeft dan toch voor gekozen voor "Nee, ik ben geen feminist." Dit betekent dat iets minder dan 75% van alle vrouwen die de enquête ingevuld heeft, zichzelf daadwerkelijk ziet als een feminist. Dit zou ongeveer 10% zijn indien de mannen die op "ik weet het niet," stemde ook allemaal uiteindelijk voor "Neen, ik ben geen feminist stemde." Uiteindelijk stemde 59% van de mannen voor: "Neen, ik ben geen feminist," wat 15% minder is dan de vrouwen.

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

61

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

7\. Algemene Conclusie Met deze enquête hebben we een mooi resultaat behaald van 462 deelnames door zowel mannen als vrouwen van verschillende leeftijden tussen de 15 en 25 jaar.

Er hebben 3 keer meer vrouwen de enquête ingevuld dan mannen. De meerderheid van de mannen en vrouwen waren 16 tot 18 jaar oud.

Uit de resultaten van de afgenomen enquêtes blijkt dat 60% van de mannen zichzelf wel beschouwde als feminist. De laatste vraag toont aan dat op het einde van de enquête meer mannen zich als feminist beschouwen. In het begin waren het aantal vrouwen die zich wel als feminist beschouwden bijna gelijk aan het aantal vrouwen die het niet wisten. Op het einde, zag 75% van de vrouwen zich toch als een feminist.

Doorheen de enquête was ook duidelijk te zien dat mannen een meer negatieve kijk hebben op feministen dan vrouwen. Vrouwen gaven in het algemeen een meer positieve uitkijk op het feminisme en de werking ervan.

In het algemeen vinden zowel mannen als vrouwen dat de term 'feminisme' een negatieve connotatie heeft in de hedendaagse maatschappij. De meerderheid van de mannen en vrouwen weten wat de term feminisme inhoud.

De generatie Z heeft redelijk positieve kijk op het feminisme, ondanks de vele negativiteit er rond in de media. Ook de vele misvatting rond hedendaagse feministen, worden niet geloofd door de jeugd van tegenwoordig, waardoor hier ook negatieve gevolgen van komen, bijvoorbeeld de abortuswetten die tegenwoordig in verscheidene staten in de verenigde staten worden ingevoerd.

Excel sheet met gegevens: https/docs./spreadsheets/d/13jAQkhxNVmVOX2ttKyDfFzwuzZSlir8VjNyu0LIV_Jc/e dit#gid=0

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

62

https/docs./spreadsheets/d/13jAQkhxNVmVOX2ttKyDfFzwuzZSlir8VjNyu0LIV_Jc/edit#gid=0

https/docs./spreadsheets/d/13jAQkhxNVmVOX2ttKyDfFzwuzZSlir8VjNyu0LIV_Jc/edit#gid=0

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

8\. Bibliografie

8.1. Online Artikelen FOD Buitenlandse Zaken, Buitenlandse Handel en Ontwikkelingssamenwerking, (/). Gender en

vrouwenrechten. Geraadpleegd op 8 november 2018, https/diplomatie.belgium.be/nl/Beleid/beleidsthemas/mensenrechten/specifieke_kwesties/gende r_en_vrouwenrechten

van Kessel A. (2015). Zijn vrouwen en mannen inmiddels gelijk? Geraadpleegd op 8 november 2018, https/www.nemokennislink.nl/publicaties/zijn-vrouwen-en-mannen-inmiddels-gelijk/

Claeys J. (2018). Nieuwe partij gaat voor gelijkheid van toiletten en zoekt … 'excuus mannen'. Geraadpleegd op 8 november 2018, https/www.nieuwsblad.be/cnt/dmf20180614_03563277

Fitzgerald L. (2017). Pleidooi voor socialistisch feminisme. Geraadpleegd op 8 november 2018, https/nl.campagnerosa.be/dossiers/541-pleidooi-socialistisch-feminisme

Chang C. (2014). #WomenAgainstFeminism goes viral as people explain why they don't need feminism anymore. Geraadpleegd op 8 november 2018, https/.au/lifestyle/real-life/womenagainstfeminism-goes-viral-as-people-explain-w hy-they-dont-need-feminism-anymore/news-story/7bc808e3e22670dca40c3bfa52696995

Di Filippo A. (2017). Why Feminism Could Use Some Serious Rebranding. Geraadpleegd op 8 november 2018, http//blog/how-moms-brand-feminism-isnt-cutting-it-anymore/

Daelemans J. (2018). Why some men are quick to feel attacked by the #MeToo movement. Geraadpleegd op 8 november 2018, https/www.charliemag.be/wereld/metoo-movement/

Anderson B. (2015). The F-Word: Do We Still Need Feminism in 2016?. Geraadpleegd op 8 november 2018, https/dc./cgi/viewcontent.cgi?referer=https// =1 =152 3 =essai

Bluhm J. (2018). 9 Reasons Why We Need Feminism More Now Than Ever. Geraadpleegd op 8 november 2018, /still-need-feminism-ultimate-cheat-sheet/

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

63

https/diplomatie.belgium.be/nl/Beleid/beleidsthemas/mensenrechten/specifieke_kwesties/gender_en_vrouwenrechten

https/diplomatie.belgium.be/nl/Beleid/beleidsthemas/mensenrechten/specifieke_kwesties/gender_en_vrouwenrechten

https/www.nemokennislink.nl/publicaties/zijn-vrouwen-en-mannen-inmiddels-gelijk/

https/www.nieuwsblad.be/cnt/dmf20180614_03563277

https/nl.campagnerosa.be/dossiers/541-pleidooi-socialistisch-feminisme

https/.au/lifestyle/real-life/womenagainstfeminism-goes-viral-as-people-explain-why-they-dont-need-feminism-anymore/news-story/7bc808e3e22670dca40c3bfa52696995

https/.au/lifestyle/real-life/womenagainstfeminism-goes-viral-as-people-explain-why-they-dont-need-feminism-anymore/news-story/7bc808e3e22670dca40c3bfa52696995

http//blog/how-moms-brand-feminism-isnt-cutting-it-anymore/

https/www.charliemag.be/wereld/metoo-movement/

https/dc./cgi/viewcontent.cgi?referer=https// =1 =1523 =essai

https/dc./cgi/viewcontent.cgi?referer=https// =1 =1523 /still-need-feminism-ultimate-cheat-sheet/

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Wikipedia. (2018). Fourth-wave feminism. Geraadpleegd op 8 november 2018, https/en./wiki/Fourth-wave_feminism

Pham M. (2014). Women Against Feminism: An Analysis of Anti-Feminist Comments on Tumblr. Geraadpleegd op 8 november 2018, ./wp-content/uploads/2015/10/Women-Against-Feminism.pdf

Odufuwa D. (2018). Nigeria: The women who reject feminism. Geraadpleegd op 8 november 2018, https/edition./2018/10/08/africa/nigeria-gender-wars-twitter-feminism/index.html

Ferrin E. (2010). Introduction La distinction public prive a lheure de legalite de sexes. Geraadpleegd op 29 november 2018, https//profile/Barbara_Lucas/publication/322025849_Introduction_La_disti nction_public-prive_a_l%27heure_de_l%27egalite_de_sexes/links/5a3e83fa458515f6b0455bee/I ntroduction-La-distinction-public-prive-a-lheure-de-legalite-de-sexes.pdf

RoSa vzw. (n.d.). Verkracht. Geraadpleegd op 29 november 2018, https/rosavzw.be/site/index.php/rosa-s-vrouwennieuws/hot-topics/471-verkrachtingen

Meulenbelt A. (2017). 'Feminisme, terug van nooit weggeweest': waarom de vraag om gelijkheid nog steeds actueel is. Geraadpleegd op 29 november 2018, https/weekend.knack.be/lifestyle/maatschappij/feminisme-terug-van-nooit-weggeweest-waarom- de-vraag-om-gelijkheid-nog-steeds-actueel-is/article-normal-862163.html

Marseille R. (2018). Waarom is feminisme nog nodig? Geraadpleegd op 29 november 2018, https/npofocus.nl/artikel/7862/waarom-is-feminisme-nog-nodig

Delrue E. (2015). Verkrachtingen in België: "Zie je wel dat ze er zin in had". Geraadpleegd op 29 november 2018, https/ufc.be/nieuws/66-verkrachtingen-in-belgie-zie-je-wel-dat-ze-er-zin-in-had

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

64

https/en../wp-content/uploads/2015/10/Women-Against-Feminism.pdf

https/edition./2018/10/08/africa/nigeria-gender-wars-twitter-feminism/index.html

https//profile/Barbara_Lucas/publication/322025849_Introduction_La_distinction_public-prive_a_l%27heure_de_l%27egalite_de_sexes/links/5a3e83fa458515f6b0455bee/Introduction-La-distinction-public-prive-a-lheure-de-legalite-de-sexes.pdf

https//profile/Barbara_Lucas/publication/322025849_Introduction_La_distinction_public-prive_a_l%27heure_de_l%27egalite_de_sexes/links/5a3e83fa458515f6b0455bee/Introduction-La-distinction-public-prive-a-lheure-de-legalite-de-sexes.pdf

https//profile/Barbara_Lucas/publication/322025849_Introduction_La_distinction_public-prive_a_l%27heure_de_l%27egalite_de_sexes/links/5a3e83fa458515f6b0455bee/Introduction-La-distinction-public-prive-a-lheure-de-legalite-de-sexes.pdf

https//profile/Barbara_Lucas/publication/322025849_Introduction_La_distinction_public-prive_a_l%27heure_de_l%27egalite_de_sexes/links/5a3e83fa458515f6b0455bee/Introduction-La-distinction-public-prive-a-lheure-de-legalite-de-sexes.pdf

https/rosavzw.be/site/index.php/rosa-s-vrouwennieuws/hot-topics/471-verkrachtingen

https/weekend.knack.be/lifestyle/maatschappij/feminisme-terug-van-nooit-weggeweest-waarom-de-vraag-om-gelijkheid-nog-steeds-actueel-is/article-normal-862163.html

https/weekend.knack.be/lifestyle/maatschappij/feminisme-terug-van-nooit-weggeweest-waarom-de-vraag-om-gelijkheid-nog-steeds-actueel-is/article-normal-862163.html

https/npofocus.nl/artikel/7862/waarom-is-feminisme-nog-nodig

https/ufc.be/nieuws/66-verkrachtingen-in-belgie-zie-je-wel-dat-ze-er-zin-in-had

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Knack Weekend. (2017). Hey pssst: 85% van alle vrouwen werd al lastiggevallen op straat. Geraadpleegd op 29 november 2018, https/weekend.knack.be/lifestyle/maatschappij/hey-pssst-85-van-alle-vrouwen-werd-al-lastiggev allen-op-straat/article-normal-896603.html

Stop street harassment. (n.d.). Statistics – The Prevalence of Street Harassment. Geraapleegs op 29 november 2018, http//resources/statistics/statistics-academic-studies/

Sleurs E. (2017). "Ook op Valentijn worden mensen verkracht". Geraadpleegd op 29 november 2018, https/radio1.be/ook-op-valentijn-worden-mensen-verkracht

Woman in international politics. (2018). 2018, women and political leadership – female heads of state and heads of government. Geraadpleegd op 29 november 2018, https/firstladies.international/2018/02/20/2018-women-and-political-leadership-female-heads-of- state-and-heads-of-government/

Predescu S. (2017). Data Reveals How the Percentage of Women in Leadership Has Changed Over the Past 15 Years. Geraadpleegd op 29 november 2018, https/business./talent-solutions/blog/trends-and-research/2017/data-reveals-how-th e-percentage-of-women-in-leadership-has-changed-over-the-past-15-years

Thijs T. (2015). Nog nooit liepen er zoveel mannen rond op aarde. geraadpleegd op 29 november 2018, https/www.demorgen.be/buitenland/nog-nooit-liepen-er-zoveel-mannen-rond-op-aarde-b300e2a 2/

Ghorfati A. & Medini R. (2015). Feminism and its Impact On woman in the Modern Society. Geraadpleegd op 29 november 2018, http/dspace.univ-tlemcen.dz/bitstream/112/7902/1/amina-ghorfati.pdf

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

65

https/weekend.knack.be/lifestyle/maatschappij/hey-pssst-85-van-alle-vrouwen-werd-al-lastiggevallen-op-straat/article-normal-896603.html

https/weekend.knack.be/lifestyle/maatschappij/hey-pssst-85-van-alle-vrouwen-werd-al-lastiggevallen-op-straat/article-normal-896603.html

http//resources/statistics/statistics-academic-studies/

https/radio1.be/ook-op-valentijn-worden-mensen-verkracht

https/firstladies.international/2018/02/20/2018-women-and-political-leadership-female-heads-of-state-and-heads-of-government/

https/firstladies.international/2018/02/20/2018-women-and-political-leadership-female-heads-of-state-and-heads-of-government/

https/business./talent-solutions/blog/trends-and-research/2017/data-reveals-how-the-percentage-of-women-in-leadership-has-changed-over-the-past-15-years

https/business./talent-solutions/blog/trends-and-research/2017/data-reveals-how-the-percentage-of-women-in-leadership-has-changed-over-the-past-15-years

https/www.demorgen.be/buitenland/nog-nooit-liepen-er-zoveel-mannen-rond-op-aarde-b300e2a2/

https/www.demorgen.be/buitenland/nog-nooit-liepen-er-zoveel-mannen-rond-op-aarde-b300e2a2/

http/dspace.univ-tlemcen.dz/bitstream/112/7902/1/amina-ghorfati.pdf

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

8.2. Boeken Anderson K.J. (2015). Modern Misogyny

McBride Stetson D. & Mazur A.G. (1995). Comparative State Feminism

8.3. Websites http/www.beslistfeminist.be/

https/rosavzw.be

https//en

8.4. Informatieve video's CNN. (2014). Emma Watson to United Nations: I'm a feminist. Geraadpleegd op 29 november 2018,

https//watch?v=c9SUAcNlVQ4

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

66

http/www.beslistfeminist.be/

https/rosavzw.be/

https//en

https//watch?v=c9SUAcNlVQ4

Kaat Fonteyn, Marine Wastyn, Margot Poncelet & Manon Lambert

Freinetatheneum De Wingerd 5HWBS Onderzoekscompetenties

67


End file.
